Total Awkwardness (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 2
Eska slapped her hands on her cheeks and gasped like a schoolgirl, "You ''what ''now?!" Glacia glared at her, "YES! I have a crush on Eccentric! You gotta problem with that?!" "No, not at all!" Eska shook her head, then rubbed her hands together, "That means my OTP is canon." "What?" Glacia arched an eyebrow. "Oh, nothing!" Eska giggled, "You know what? I can help you sort through your feelings about Eccentric! But, you're going to have to be able to talk to him. Even after that "incident" with you and Eccentric..." "Wait, how do you know that?" Glacia interjected, but Eska didn't listen. "You need to have communication!" Eska moved her hands back and forth to symbolize, "How about this? You two meet at the Sitting Rock at about 5:30, and I'll get things started for you!" "Oh," Glacia rubbed the back of her neck, "Ok." By the time 5:30 hit, Glacia waited for Eccentric to arrive. When he did come by with Eska, Glacia froze. So did Eccentric. "Um..." Eccentric started, "H-hey, Glacia!" "Yea...hi," Glacia muttered, "Whatever." "Ok! Good start!" Eska commented, "But, you need a little oomph into it! Eccentric, how about you tell Glacia how things are going at work!" "Oh, um," Eccentric pulled on his suspenders, "Well, It's going...good. W-well." "Nice." Glacia replied, "And...I guess everything's going ok. For me...I mean...." "Yea." Eccentric tried to smile. An awkward silence grew upon them. Eccentric twiddled with his fingers while Glacia toyed with her ponytail. Eska facepalmed herself, wondering how this could go better. "Well, see ya!" Eccentric waved and ran. Eska looked over at Glacia, who just waved. "What was that?" Eska motioned towards Eccentric, "You didn't even say a word!" "I...couldn't!" Glacia admitted. Eska thought about the situation, "I think I have a solution, but you're going to have to go along with me here." Meanwhile, Lord Balthazar and Gargamel returned to their castle with large amounts of red clay. Gargamel, after setting down the clay, looked out the window and sighed. "What's wrong with you?" Lord Balthazar asked Gargamel sharply. "I just miss those days where I used my red Smurfs to capture their blue enemies," Gargamel explained, "I may not have gotten them, but I wish I could be more out there! Please, Balthy, let me go capture some Smurfs for you! That way, we'll get a head start on our master plan!" "NO!" Balthazar refused, "You chose to train under me! So I have the authority over you. And STOP calling me Balthy!" Gargamel pouted, but then, came up with an excellent idea. When nighttime hit, Gargamel snuck out of Balthazar's lair with his net in hand, "I'll show that Balthazar I'm capable of capturing a Smurf! Mark my words! But first..." He saw his house in the distance, "I'm going to need some backup." When he made it back to his home, he spotted his red Smurf army, waiting for when their master will come home. When he did, his army welcomed him home. "We thought you ditched us, master," Arthur admitted, "Now, this plan better be better than that Trollstroyer was." "Oh, it is," Gargamel rubbed his hands together, "Minions, tomorrow, we're going on a good ol' blue Smurf hunt!" Previous Next Category:Total Awkwardness chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story